corpsebridefandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Everglot
Victoria Everglot is the arranged fiancee of Victor Van Dort, the daughter of Finis Everglot and Maudeline Everglot and the other major female character of the movie. Victoria is introduced during the opening number of "According to Plan," being laced into her corset and worrying about whether she and Victor will like each other. She meets Victor for the first time while he was playing the Everglot piano, and the two hit it off beautifully. After the ruined rehearsal and Victor's disappearance, Victoria attempts to find help for her rebellious fiance while her parents strategize to marry her off to Lord Barkis Bittern. In the end, she finally gets a chance to get together with Victor. Appearance. Victoria is described by her parents as having the face "of an otter in disgrace," (a play on 'utter disgrace' given the British accents) but is in fact a quite pretty young woman. Like most of the living characters, she's quite pale, though with clearly rosy cheeks. She has a heart face. Victoria is one of the prettiest characters in the film with Emily. She has light brown/greyish hair done up in a bun. As she grows more frantic about Victor, her hair becomes more bedraggled, with strands escaping to hang about and over her face. She spends most of the movie in a dull red striped dress, with ruffles on the wrists, collar and skirt. After her betrothal to Lord Barkis, she changes outfits to a white wedding dress without ruffles on the sleeves or skirt, and wears a long veil on a crown fitted around her bun. Due to the world of the living being composed of mostly dull colors, Victioria's apparel gives her liveliness that the other living characters lack. Personality. Victoria is for the most part shy and soft-spoken towards her parents. She's a bit romantic, wanting to marry for love and falling in love with Victor practically at first sight. She's quiet and dutiful, not usually bringing attention to herself. Even when she's feeling miserable, she doesn't typically speak up (as evidenced by her silence both when Barkis marries her and when she's watching Victor and Emily's wedding). However, when the times call for it, Victoria shows a streak of bravery, determination, and rebelliousness. She defies her parents and sneaks out of the Everglot mansion to try and find help for Victor. After that goes awry and she's sealed into her room, she tries to break her way out with a fireplace poker. Although she falls briefly into inactive despair once she's forced to marry Lord Barkis, she angrily tells him off and shoves him once it becomes apparent he's married her only for her (nonexistent) fortune. Even when he tries to abduct her from the church at the end, she struggles and tries to get away, seizing the first chance she gets to flee from his grip. Victoria doesn't laugh or smile as much as Emily, and isn't quite as lively, because with parents like hers, there isn't much to smile or laugh about in her life. But on the inside she is quite sassy and smart. She is not so much scared of Emily and the other dead people, but more scared of what happens in real life. For example, when things don't go according to her plan, she is seen looking scared and miserable, and shows happiness in a different and more calm way than Emily. Friends *Victor - husband *Willian and Nell - parents-in-law *Emily - Corpse Bride Quotes. "Since I was a child, I've dreamt of my wedding day. I always hoped to find someone I was deeply in love with. Someone to share the rest of my life with. Silly, isn't it?" - To Victor, after meeting him at the piano. "Oh Hildegarde. . .what if Victor and I don't -- like each other?" - To Hildegarde, her first line in the movie. "It is a bride I fear. Which is why I must know -- can the living marry the dead?" - To Pastor Galswells, seeking help for Victor. "He's married to a corpse! He has a corpse bride!" - To Pastor Galswells, explaining the situation "Did things not go according to your plan, Lord Barkis? Well -- perhaps in disappointment, we are perfectly matched." - To Lord Barkis, after telling him about her parents being broke. ''Trivia. *''Victor and Victoria got married in the church the next day after Emily turned into butterflies. *''Victoria likely had her parents thrown in jail some time after her wedding.'' Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Important characters Category:Females Category:Heroines